


How many orgasm does it take before a young boy passes out?

by milkgang



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dongpyo, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fisting, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Pee inside hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut-Shaming, Top seungwoo, Trans Character, Trans Dongpyo, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkgang/pseuds/milkgang
Summary: just dongpyo with a vagina taking the dicking he deservesa.k.a just wrote this to piss off fake woke kpop stans on stan twt aha
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 89
Kudos: 114





	How many orgasm does it take before a young boy passes out?

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all get more pissed

Dongpyo plunged four fingers into his hot pussy, making loud squelching sounds with every thrust. He convulsed violently as an orgasm tore through his body; his 16th one that day. A drop of sweat trickled down his firm chest and abs before resting in his navel. He didn't stop pummelling his vagina with his fingers during his orgasm, in fact, he slipped his thumb in as well, desperate to be stretched wider, penetrated deeper. 

Having no actual dildos or plugs of his own, Dongpyo’s asshole was stuffed full of his drink bottle which pressed deliciously against his prostate.

Ever since their first vacation as a debut group; Dongpyo, instead of coming home to his family—was left alone in their dorm, telling his hyungs that he’d be the last one to go home for Chuseok—but here he is, alone in their dorm, fucking his underaged pussy open while countless of phone calls from his “eomma” blasted his phone. Instead of answering, Dongpyo would place his phone on his clit, feeling the vibration of the incoming call stimulate his pussy even more.

Dongpyo hasn’t come out of his shared room with Yohan for what seems like days. The only time he left his room was to grab food to eat or to use the toilet, although lately he hadn't always been too bothered with pissing in the toilet, releasing and letting the warm piss run out of his pussy and down his legs wherever he was.

This morning was one such morning. Dongpyo was on his usual routine, sniffing his beloved seungwoo hyung’s soiled boxers while he rammed his whole fist inside his sore pussy—water bottle plunged in his ass, inhaling his hyung’s manly musk. He couldn’t count how many times he had orgasmed on that morning alone, brain too fuzzy to even think straight.

"Dongpyo? Are you in here?” came a very familiar sweet voice from outside Dongpyo’s room. Dongpyo scurried to his bed and pulled the covers over his sweaty young body, bottle still in his ass. His mattress was still damp from a combination of pee and cum. 

Seungwoo is here.

"Dongpyo?" Seungwoo asked again. Dongpyo felt an intense, almost painful throb of arousal at his hyung’s manly voice, and couldn't resist fingering his pussy while he replied.

"Yeah?"

After a moment's pause Seungwoo asked, "Can I come in? We’ve been very worried about you. You haven’t been answering our phone calls.”

Half of Dongpyo’s mind screamed at him to say no, but the other half, the new half, begged him to say yes; to let Seungwoo in, let him fuck his pussy from behind while he shoved the water bottle into his ass with his large hands.

Dongpyo had taken too long to answer and Seungwoo pushed open the door, worry apparent on his face as he thought something must’ve went wrong. Dongpyo could see the instant effect the heavy smell of sex, sweat and piss had on their leader. His handsome features lay open in shock as he looked at Dongpyo’s disheveled black locks, his heaving chest, and then at his hand moving rapidly under the covers.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Seungwoo said. Dongpyo blushed furiously but couldn't bring himself to stop finger-banging himself. His hyung’s wide eyes watching him fuck himself were making him unbelievably aroused. He let out a ragged moan.

Seungwoo’s shocked expression changed into an evil grin. "Are you... jerking off?" This sent Dongpyo over the edge into another mind-numbing orgasm, his toes curling, mouth hanging open and cunt squirting liquid, making a large wet stain on his sheets.

Seungwoo’s grin widened and he moved towards Dongpyo, gripped the corner of his sheets and pulled them off, exposing Dongpyo’s lithe, pale body and his still-gushing pussy. Seungwoo’s pupils dilated in lust at the sight of his dongsaeng’s sexy body and delicious cunt.

"Since when did you have a..." Seungwoo didn't finish his sentence, the last word being obvious.

"Seungwoo hyung..." Dongpyo gasped. "Fuck me." 

Seungwoo looked only slightly taken aback. He tentatively reached out a hand to touch one of Dongpyo’s small, pink nipples, as if he was testing the waters. Dongpyo’s whole fist slid inside his vagina and his asshole clenched down on the water bottle, sending waves of pleasure all through his body.

"Please Seungwoo hyung, I need your cock." Seungwoo’s sinister grin returned as he climbed on top of his naked lovely dongsaeng, then raised his strong arm and smacked Dongpyo straight across the face. Dongpyo felt pain bloom across the left side of his face.

"You want me to fuck you, do you?" Seungwoo said, pushing his hand into Dongpyo’s neck.

"Yes... please... fuck me..." Dongpyo wheezed and struggled for breath.

Seungwoo slapped Dongpyo again. "What makes you think I take orders from you,slut.” 

"Sorry," hissed Dongpyo. 

"I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard you'll pass out you fucking slut." Hearing Seungwoo speak such foul words, his usual sweet persona not apparent at all—made Dongpyo cum hard, untouched, shaking and shuddering. Seungwoo laughed and spat in his dongsaeng’s face. 

"You're a complete whore." His grip on Dongpyo’s neck slackened and dongpyo gasped for air.

Dongpyo watched as Seungwoo stepped back off the bed and stripped out of his clothes. His hyung’s beautifully sculpted, smooth chest and stomach, his muscled, veiny arms, his strong thighs, and his tattoos that made Dongpyo want to rub his pussy on. He then took off his underwear to reveal his 10-inch uncut dick and lazily stroked it.

"Get on your hands and knees, bitch." Dongpyo whimpered and complied, turning around and sticking his ass into the air. Seungwoo caught sight of the water bottle submerged in Dongpyo’s hole and laughed derisively.

"Look at that! were you that desperate to have your ass full, slut?" Dongpyo’s whole body burned with embarrassment and ashamed arousal. "Hyung..." he pleaded. "Please fuck me!"Seungwoo gave Dongpyo’s ass a hard slap. 

"What did I just say about giving me orders, bitch? I tell you what to do and you listen!" Dongpyo sobbed an apology. His pussy was quivering and leaking like crazy, knowing that it was so desperately close to being penetrated. 

Finally Seungwoo positioned his cock at Dongpyo’s wet lips and plunged inside in one movement. Dongpyo’s eyes rolled back and he howled in pleasure as a thick stream of cum squirted from his cunt like a hose. Seungwoo grabbed Dongpyo’s arms from behind and pulled out all the way before slamming all the way back in tearing another orgasm from Dongpyo before he'd even finished his first. Seungwoo continued to piston in and out of his 17- year-old dongsaeng, increasing in speed and force. 

Dongpyo is an absolute mess. His mouth hung open as broken, loud moans poured from his lips, his eyes rolled all the way back and saliva dangled from his chin. He was caught in a continuous orgasm, fluid continuously flowing from his ruined pussy in uneven squirts and soaking the mattress completely.

Seungwoo grunted above him. "Take my thick fucking cock you little slut. You love my meaty dick, don't you?" Dongpyo nodded frantically. "YE-YESSS, YESS," he screamed. He couldn't think straight through the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing.

Seungwoo grabbed hold of the bottle still protruding from Dongpyo’s ass and started violently fucking it in and out, hitting his little dongsaeng’s prostate with every thrust. Dongpyo’s eyes crossed and he came even harder – so hard that it physically hurt him. Tears were streaming down his face and all he could do was babble "SO GOO- GOOD... SO BIG... F-FUCKKK..."

"Gonna come in your messy cunt, baby. Here it fucking comes!"Seungwoo almost tore Dongpyo’s arms off as he came, releasing spurt after spurt of hot milky cum into Dongpyo’s abused cunt, some leaking out and spilling onto the bed below, mixing with Dongpyo’s squirt. The feeling of his hyung’s sweet semen inside of him sent Dongpyo into an orgasm so intense that he saw white.

Seungwoo’s cock, despite just cumming, was still fully erect. He pulled out of his dongsaeng’s sloppy vagina, a string of cum connected their privates. Seungwoo reached for his brother's pussy and scooped up some of their cum in his hand. He then fed it to Dongpyo who sucked, licked and slurped at it hungrily, lips red and plump; he hadn't eaten in a day. The two then shared a wet, cum-filled kiss. Dongpyo moaned into Seungwoo’s mouth.

Seungwoo suddenly stood up, crouching down and frantically searching for something on the clothes that were splattered on the floor. With his phone on one hand, he stood up and placed the phone upright on top of Dongpyo’s study table, hitting record.

Dongpyo was still very dazed, couldn’t think of anything but Seungwoo’s dick even after having his brains fucked out.

Seungwoo twisted his dongsaeng around so that he was facing him and then slipped his arms underneath Dongpyo’s knees, his arms falling around Dongpyo’s neck. Seungwoo slipped his cock into Dongpyo’s pussy and hoisted him up into mid-air. Dongpyo cried in pleasure as his hyung lifted him up and down, spearing his thick length into him, the squelching sounds of their sex filling the room. Dongpyo felt the telling tingling of an orgasm approaching, before sobbing in relief as his pussy gushed. Seungwoo fucked him like this for another ten minutes before roaring and pumping another load into his dongsaeng. Dongpyo had cum another six times.

Seungwoo let his dick flop out of Dongpyo, sloshing cum everywhere, then placed him back on his feet. He tore the water bottle out of Dongpyo’s ass and tossed it across the room, then shoved inside Dongpyo’s loose asshole in one go. He slammed in and out at a breakneck pace, ramming into his dongsaeng’s prostate over and over again. Dongpyo began to babble a constant stream of slurred, nonsensical praise.

Seungwoo manoeuvred Dongpyo to face the phone recording on his study table, and lifted Dongpyo onto the same position but now he’s facing the camera instead of Seungwoo. 

"Now let’s show your other hyungs how much of a desperate cumslut you are!" Seungwoo said, still nailing Dongpyo’s prostate. Dongpyo couldn't talk, instead gasping and moaning in response. Now that his cunt was empty, he was struck with the overwhelming need to piss. Not being able to control his own body at all anymore, he let out a thick stream of urine. Seungwoo saw this and laughed, then pulled his dongsaeng’s body backwards so that the piss stream was directed straight near the phone, all the while still ploughing into Dongpyo’s ass.

The feeling of knowing that he was on display while doing such disgusting things made Dongpyo so much hornier, and he screamed and convulsed into another squirting orgasm, the squirt coming out at the same time as his piss, stretching and burning his urethra.

While Dongpyo was still pissing, Seungwoo came for the third and final time, shooting his biggest load yet into Dongpyo’s ass. Piss, semen and squirt poured out of Dongpyo into a large puddle on the floor. Seungwoo pulled out and threw Dongpyo to the floor roughly. Dongpyo lay there twitching, twitching and moaning, cum leaking from both his holes. He was so entirely lost to pleasure that he continued to cum occasionally even without stimulation. It was there that he passed out, young body too exhausted to stay conscious.


End file.
